Confraternizando
by xDrizzle
Summary: Un pequeño relato de aquella tarde en la biblioteca en la cual Viktor se armó del valor necesario para invitar al baile a esta peculiar alumna de Gryffindor. Para los "Desafíos" del foro La noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro La noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black._

_Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sin embargo, este escrito no es suyo._

* * *

Confraternizando

Hermione dejó su libro de runas antiguas de lado por un rato, mientras se acercaba al fogón de la **chimenea**. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y odiaba no poder concentrarse debido a que hasta los dedos le dolían por las bajas temperaturas. Un rato junto al fuego le vendría bien.

Estiró las palmas de sus manos frente al chisporroteante baile de las llamas y suspiró.

—Disculpa— una áspera y mal pronunciada palabra la hizo girarse de un salto. Viktor Krum, el campeón de Drumstrang dejaba un enorme y pesado tomo de un libro que ella no pudo reconocer sobre la misma mesa en la que ella había soltado su diccionario de Runas.

Hermione no supo qué hacer. ¿Le había hablado a ella?

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó muy bajito. Era muy probable que no le estuviese hablando a ella, pero de todos modos había que asegurarse.

—Eh… no, es decir sí— dijo el muchacho, imitándola al estirar las manos para calentárselas frente al fuego —He notado que vienes mucho a la biblioteca— soltó un poco después. Hermione arrugó las cejas. ¿Viktor Krum estaba armando una conversación con ella? ¡Ron iba a volverse loco cuando se lo contara!

—Bueno…— empezó, de repente demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué respondía a eso? Era evidente que ella pasaba mucho tiempo allí, ¿por qué él lo había notado?, ¿la había observado? No... —Me gusta repasar bien los contenidos, para estar segura— dijo. Se arrepintió al instante. Qué ñoña había sonado.

—Sí, entiendo— dijo él, sonriendo —¿les ponen muchos exámenes?

—Los suficientes, creo— le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad no era que les pusieran demasiados exámenes, es que ella era muy obsesiva con los estudios. —En algunas asignaturas sí nos dan muchísimo trabajo— respondió pensando que no era mentira y Runas antiguas le consumía los sesos por lo menos una vez por semana.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione ya no tenía ni una pizca de frío, pero algo dentro de ella tiritaba por un nerviosismo extraño y le impedía volverse a su libro. Eso sería descortés y maleducado.

Viktor abrió la boca y balbuceó, tuvo que toser para que le saliera la voz, un momento después.

—Me llamo Viktor Krum, por cierto— dijo de repente alarmado cuando se dio cuenta que no se había presentado. Hermione se rió y Viktor miró al suelo, un poco avergonzado.

—Ya lo sé— le dijo Hermione, todavía sonriendo. Viktor levantó la cara y alzó una ceja —Oh, yo soy Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Viktor sonrió más ampliamente —Qué _nombrre_ tan _currioso_— Hermione asintió. No era la primera persona que le decía eso —_Perro _muy lindo.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Qué injusto, tampoco era la primera persona que le decía que su nombre era lindo.

Un bufido demasiado alto y demasiado plural la hizo girar la cabeza. Un grupito muy variado de niñas los observaba desde una de las estanterías, su club de fanáticas.

Cuando Hermione las vio de frente, todas intentaron fingir que miraban hacia los libros de los muebles o se concentraron en la tela de sus túnicas.

—Te he estado _obserrvando_ hace días— la voz de Viktor volvió a captar su atención. Hermione sintió que esa extraña sensación de nervios en su estómago iba en aumento. De pronto, tenía demasiadas ganas de estar sentada en otro lugar muy lejos de allí, pero a la vez, sabía que sería incapaz de moverse de su lugar. —_Parreces_ distinta a todas las demás chicas.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna palabra que pudiera pronunciar. En realidad, no era tan distinta a las demás chicas, esa no era una frase que le gustase escuchar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo decirle aquello. Acababa de conocerlo y él se estaba comportando de una forma tan… caballerosa. Nadie nunca la había tratado así.

—_Porr _eso tenía un poco de miedo _acerrcarme y hablarrte_. Me daba un poco de_ verrgüenza_.

Aquello la descolocó. ¿Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch con un montón de fanáticas y fanáticos, tenía vergüenza de hablarle a ella? Hermione tenía un lío en sus pensamientos. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—_Perro_ pensé que estaba dejando _pasarr_ mucho tiempo y alguien te lo _pedirría_ antes— sus pobladas cejas y su porte tan alto lo hicieron lucir un poco tonto mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Hermione pestañeó acelerada. ¿Viktor iba a invitarla al baile o qué? ¡Eso no estaba pasando! Hermione lo miró, media sorprendida, sintiendo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. Estaba colorada y sonreía como las tontas, sin ningún chiste del cual reírse.

— ¿Te _gustarría_ ir conmigo al baile de navidad? — Algo estalló dentro de ella. Tuvo que haber sido esa pelota de nervios que tenía en el estómago y se le esparció por todo el cuerpo como una corriente.

—Sí, me gustaría— tal vez no se hizo esperar lo suficiente. Intentó controlarse. A Viktor le había llamado la atención porque era la única que no parecía volverse loca con la idea de él. No podía, de la noche a la mañana, cambiar y empezar a reírse de manera histérica y a dar saltitos.

Sonrió tímida. Decidió apartar la vista de aquel muchacho y observar un poco las llamas de la chimenea de la biblioteca. Viktor, a su lado, soltó una gran cantidad de aire y volvió a hablar con ese tono ronco y seguro con el que lo había escuchado hablar en las entrevistas que daba después de sus partidos, en la casa de los Weasley durante el verano.

—Muchas _grracias, Herrmyyne_— Hermione se giró, dispuesta a corregirlo en la pronunciación de su nombre, pero Viktor volvió a hablar —No sabes cuánto me _honrra_ tu compañía.

Hermione esta vez fue quien se rió nerviosamente, aunque su risa no se vio tan desproporcionada a su apariencia. Se le colorearon las mejillas y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada— le dijo, con un extraño encogimiento de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento bastante incómodo y largo, aunque ambos parecían tener la intención de empezar a decir muchas cosas.

—Entonces… es una cita— anunció Viktor. La sonrisa de Hermione se enanchó mientras asentía con la cabeza. Viktor retrocedió unos pasos y tomó sus libros, tanto el que él estudiaba como el de ella. Le entregó el libro a Hermione quien lo tomó con dedos nerviosos y húmedos por el sudor del nerviosismo —Nos vemos a las 8, en el vestíbulo.

Y entonces se agachó, le dio un silencioso beso en la mejilla y se giró sobre sus talones marchándose por una de las estanterías vacías. El club de fans de Viktor tenía la boca abierta en O. Hermione sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su cabeza aun trabajando a cien por hora intentando encajar todos los últimos sucesos.

Tal vez, el "amargo de rosi" no era el único atractivo de Viktor Krum después de todo.

* * *

**N/A: **Tomando en cuenta que soy una ferviente shipper de Ron y Hermione, este fic me ha tomado por sorpresa y espero que a algunos de "mis lectores frecuentes" también. Pero había llegado el momento de escribir a Hermione sin Ron, como a él lo he escrito varias veces con Lavender *muchos puntos suspensivos* Y la oportunidad llegó de la mano de los _Desafíos_, en los que he elegido la estación Invierno y me han dado la palabra 'chimenea' para escribir mi historia y si bien no es un momento muy original o inédito de los momentos perdidos de la saga, se escurrió de mis dedos casi sin permiso. Así que espero que les haya gustado esta versión de los hechos.

Ah, "amargo de rosi" es como Hermione nombra, en la traducción pdf que tengo del cuarto libro, al «Amago de Wronski» que es la súper jugada que hace Krum y que ella, en su nula comprensión y amor por el quidditch, pronuncia mal.

El título es un intento desesperado por meter a Ron dentro de este fic.

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
